


pages of comfort

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Series: Agent Peacock [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, nat comfort, natalie kicks back with a book, vampire girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: A collection of one shot stories dedicated to the wonderful Agent Nat Sewell based on prompts:Detective catches Nat unwind and she shares her favorite book
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Male Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Series: Agent Peacock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	pages of comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ejunkiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/gifts).



> Prompt from tumblr user @ejunkiet: Natalie, sharing her favorite book

It had been a hard week. Harder than most. The latest threat upon Wayhaven had been the strongest one yet. Both physically (even pushing Ava and Mason to their limits) and politically (you’d never seen Nat quite so close to losing her resolve and even Felix had sombered).

But the strategies worked. The treaty was signed, the new group of supernaturals walked away with a generous amount of their demands. And while everyone was relieved when the ink dried on the multiple copies of the contracts, everyone was exhausted.

You splashed some water on your face in the bathroom, hoping it would help you stay alert just long enough to drive home and crawl into your bed. There was your guest room in the warehouse but you missed the comfort of your sheets and comforter and your plants hadn’t been watered for at least a week (and if you were completely honest with yourself, Tina may have forgotten to swing by to tend to them).

As you walked past the lounge, you slowed your walk to peer in and see if anyone was in. To your surprise and delight, you caught sight of Nat. Her long legs were curled under her; her chin was propped up by her palm, in elbow resting on the arm of the sofa. Her eyes were soft, half closed, slowly wandering along the pages of her hand.

Your heart seemed to skip and you sucked in a breath. She looked so comfortable, dressed in a green satin pajama set and a thin white robe. There was the smallest of smirks on her face, amused by what was on the page. She looked ... ethereal couldn’t describe her. Beautiful was too weak a word. Immaculate, no. She was beyond elegant and graceful. Natalie Sewell was ... exquisite.

Before freshening up, you had already said goodnight. She’d given you a cheerful yet weary smile and a squeeze on your shoulder, telling you she’d miss you until the next time you’d meet. You almost melted right there. And you didn’t want to disturb her again.

“Detective?” She placed a bookmark in her book and waved her fingers towards you. “Are you heading home?” You nodded. She sat up to sit on the edge of the sofa. “I would not mind your company. If you’re not in a hurry to head home?”

You walked into the room, stopping at the couch. You put your hand up so she wouldn’t have to stand. Just by interrupting her reading time you felt a pang of guilt. “Oh, I don’t want to disturb you.”

“You’d never disturb me.” She smiled, patting the seat down next to her. “I’m always happy to see you.” Her eyes followed you as you sank into the cushions. You crossed one leg over the other and sighed, inhaling the scent of the leather which cradled you. “Comfortable, Detective?” You hummed, too lazy to open your eyes. “Can I offer you anything?” The sound of a plate sliding across the wooden table filled the air. “I rather enjoy these lemon shortbreads, please have one.”

And you did. They were delicious. As you chewed, you noticed the book cradled in her hands. “You’re not too tired to read? I know you don’t need much rest, but how is your head not spinning?”

She giggled, it was the sweetest sound. “I always relax with a good book. And after such an ordeal, I pick my favorite. Makes me forget for a moment what my job and life duties are.”

Nat shows you the book, _Little Women_. It’s one you’ve read just a few times, preferring the movie. “This helps you relax? But what about Beth? And Laurie and Amy but not Jo?”

Her thumb ran along the pages and then the column of the book. “It helps me remember the importance of family. Of being a woman and following your dreams. What’s conventional and unconventional.” Her voice lowered. “What made ... makes us human.”

There was a heavy silence. She shook her shoulders and gave you a grateful smile when you placed her hand on hers. “I really like this story as well. I would have never guessed it was a favorite.”

“There is a quote that is so meaningful to me, detective.” With her eyes on you for just a moment, she opened the book at a second bookmark. “May I read it?”

"Of course." You sit closer to her and she holds the book out so you both could see. There was a small blue star on the margin. She read out loud:

“ _Your father, Jo. He never loses patience, never doubts or complains, but always hopes, and works and waits so cheerfully that one is ashamed to do otherwise before him._ ”

And as she read, you laid your head on her shoulder. Her soft voice lulled you to sleep.


End file.
